


Crossfire

by hirusen



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Afterlife, Angst and Feels, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Crying, Emotional Hurt No Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Funeral, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Gunshot Wounds, Holding Hands, Hugs, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Little Happy Ending, M/M, Memories, Men Crying, Protectiveness, Recovered Memories, Reunions, established relationships - Freeform, graveyards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: It all happened so quickly that he didn't even know his body had moved until he held him.





	Crossfire

**Author's Note:**

> WhY iS mY mInD a FuCkEd Up PlAcE?!?!?!? This was literally an idea I had while listening to the song the title's based on!
> 
> ...I think I have issues...

"You're a dead man!" The stranger yelled, his voice echoing off the walls of the alleyway. Mark quickly yanked on Amy's hand, getting her behind his body, his eyes set on the gun wielding stranger. Dark was standing in front of Amy and Mark a moment later, his arm stretched out as an invisible shield. He, Mark, Amy, and Wilford were just going out for a midnight stroll, both Wilford and Mark being unable to sleep that night so Dark made the suggestion. And now here they were, in an alleyway with a madman leveling a gun to Mark's head.

"You need to calm down and get out of here." Wilford spoke, raising his own gun that he kept tucked in the back of his pants. The man, wild-eyed, clearly wasn't listening as he took several steps forward; Wilford walking into the path of the other man's gun, aiming his own at the man's head. "Careful, Wil. Please." Dark spoke, not liking the emotions leaking from the stranger. Deep down, Damien was afraid for William's safety, but it wasn't like he could call him by his real name to express that; that would only distract the man and he didn't want that, not with Amy's and Mark's lives on the line.

Darkiplier side-stepped further, using his body as a shield for the YouTuber and his girlfriend, glancing back to see the worry and fear in their eyes. "It's going to be okay. Trust me." Amy nodded her head, the hand she had on Mark's arm tightening a little; his master reached up and covered it with his own hand, his eyes indicating that he did trust Dark's promise, he was just concerned for Amy's well-being. "Stand down. Or I will use this." The ex-military man spoke, his voice low and cold, eyes set on the stranger. "No, you're dead dead dead! You're all dead!" He squeezed the trigger a second sooner than Wilford did.

The booming crack of gunfire echoed in the small space, the trio behind Warfstache covering their ears from the pain the sound caused.

As he looked up, Dark felt his eyes widening. He watched as his body moved, his hands reaching forward, cradling his lover's shoulders as they collapsed onto the ground. "Wilford!" Mark and Amy snapped their attention to Darkiplier after they had checked that the other was okay and Amy gasped, her hands coming up to cover her mouth, Mark just stood there in shock.

Wilford had a bullet wound in his left shoulder and judging from Dark's expression it wasn't in a good spot. Warm blood leaked between Dark's fingers as he held Wilford, moving his body so he was resting against his lap, trying to remember what little medical training he had recieved to try and slow down the bleeding. That familiar ringing was buzzing in the air, the shell around Dark having shattered, the aura of red and blue slowly gravitating away from his body. "No, no. It's going to be okay. You're going to be okay." Dark muttered, his black eyes dancing from the wound to William's face and back.

"Are...Are Mark and Amy okay?" Wilford asked, forced to pause as he coughed roughly. "Yes, yes, they're okay." Dark had to reassure himself that they were fine and glanced behind him; Amy was still in shock, but Mark was now holding her to his body, arms wrapped protectively around her little frame. Damien recalled the horrid truth about the manor they had been in all those years ago and felt like he was going to be sick. The two of them had the manor's curse of immortality, but he remembered that they can be killed if it's done by another's hand.

Wilford had been fatally wounded, having been shot in both his pulmonary artery and vein. He was going to die within the next few minutes and there was absolutely nothing any of them could do. He's already loss too much blood and even if they did call for an ambulance, they were so far away from any hospitals that he'd be pronounced dead on arrival. "...Damien..." Named man was stunned, not entirely sure that his mind didn't make that up until William said it again. "Damien...I...I'm so sorry..." "For what, William?" Dark was shaking; he was stealing away Wilford's last moments alive, but it was clear through the emotions that man was feeling that he couldn't stop him from speaking.

"For...not remembering you sooner... I...feel so terrible about it..." He fought hard against the coughing fit, some of them still slipping out and Dark whined softly when he saw blood come from his mouth. "Don't be. I...I knew you'd remember it eventually..." Dark heard footfall get closer, his first instinct to strike out, but he stilled himself; his expression softened when he saw Amy kneeling down next to him, her hand reaching for William's. Mark was standing behind them, his eyes on the corpse at the mouth of the alley, disgust his sole emotion towards it. "Heh...no tears now, Angel. It spoils the beauty of your face." Wilford spoke softly, sloppily stroking his thumb against her hand; he never liked seeing women crying, made him feel too guilty, even if he wasn't the one responsible for it.

"Please, Wilford, try to save your strength." Mark commented, but the man only shook his head. "I've...loss too much blood. I'm not going to make it." "No, you will! I-I..." "Damien," He started, getting Darkiplier's attention, "you know the truth of the situation." It was the icy truth and Dark hated it. "Now, now. I want no tears from you, either, love." He grinned weakly to his lover, reaching up to cup his cheek. "I want to see that pretty smile of yours." Dark covered the man's hand with his own, his eyes wet with tears he was fighting back; he felt as the last of William's life started to drain out of him, and he didn't want this wonderful man to leave this world without saying those words once more. "I love you, William." "...I...love you too...Damien..."

At the reciprocation, Dark gave him that warm smile he knew made William melt into a gleeful mess, seeing as he smiled up at him one last time before the light finally left his eyes. "...Wil?" No response. "W-Wil? William?" Wilford's hand on his cheek started to go cold and the color started to drain from the man's skin. "William!" Dark screamed, unable to fight off his tears anymore and sobbed, bending over the body in his lap, his hand cradling his head. "William! I...God, no, Wil!" Amy broke into sobs as well, Mark leaning down and holding her to his frame, stroking her arm slowly; she released Wilford's hand as she buried herself into her boyfriend's body, her arms wrapped tightly around him. "Please...please let this be a joke... A cruel joke...l-like the one I played on you back at the manor..! D-Do you remember that, Wil?" Dark asked the dead body he held, praying to whoever was listening that this was all just a sick prank and that his William was fine.

"Okay...okay, you got me, Wil. You can wake up now..." Damien spoke, his voice so soft you almost couldn't hear it. "William? Wake up, please. Please?" Mark and Amy glanced over to Dark as he started to carefully rock back and forth. "This...this isn't funny anymore, Wil. Please open your eyes. Please...please! Open your eyes! Please..." He begged, his face stained with the salty water running down his skin. "Dark...He's...he's not going to wake up." "SHUT UP!" He barked at Mark, his eyes slightly red from his crying, a clear desire to not believe his master's words on his features. "You'll see! He'll wake up and do that stupid laugh of his...that...that wonderful chuckle a-and he'll...he'll make fun of me for crying like a little child...You'll see..."

Amy opened her mouth to say something, but Mark raised his hand to stop her. "...We'll be going back home. And Dark I..." He huffed a breath. "Please come visit us when you want to talk." It wasn't a question, but Darkiplier nodded his head, pulling Wilford's body closer to his form, still rocking back and forth as he wept. Mark helped Amy up, stripped out of his jacket and draped it over Dark's shoulders, leading Amy past the dead body at the mouth of the alley and the duo went home.

* * *

The smell of freshly moved dirt filled the air as the casket was buried. The headstone was set into place and Mark read the epitaph.

**_Colonel William "Wilford Warfstache" Iplier_ **

**_1913 - 2017_ **

**_Died Defending The People He Loved Most In The World_ **

**_Beloved Comrade, Reporter, and Friend_ **

Mark smiled a little at the surname. "Did he change it to that?" "No, I did." Dark spoke as he came to Mark's side. "What was his last name?" "Jones. But, I didn't want the world to remember him by that name." "How come?" Damien sighed, his eyes cast up to the gray covered sky. "He had so many people who loved him because of your channel, Mark. He was an Iplier, and I want the world to remember that." Fischbach saw that Dark was on the verge of tears again, but then again, all of them who came to the funeral were. Amy walked up, her arms coiling around one of Mark's and he drew her close.

"...How are you holding up?" "I..." Damien choked back a sob, his lower lip quivering. After Wilford's death, Mark had noticed the few times he had been able to get a glimpse of the man that Dark's skin was actually a full shade lighter, normal color more easy to be seen on his face sometimes. "...It's still very hard for me." Mark placed his hand on Darkiplier's shoulder, getting his eyes on him. "You know we're here for you, all of us." And once more Damien broke down. This time however, he welcomed Mark's warm embrace, mimicking the hold as he tucked his face into the nook of his neck.

"There you go, let it out Dark. Sh." Mark soothed, rubbing little circles into the small of Dark's back. "I miss him... Mark, I miss him so much!" He wept, his body shaking with his sobs. "H-He was the only color in my world, a-a-and he's gone! I...I miss him, I miss him!" "I know. I know, Damien...We miss him too." Mark was shocked when Dark didn't say anything about him calling him by his real name, a normally taboo thing to do. Damien didn't care. Didn't care if Mark, or Amy, or anyone really called him by his true name; hearing it actually gave him some small comfort. "Come here. Oh, come here, sweety." Amy cooed as Dark welcomed her touch, letting her hold him like Mark did. "It's okay. It's gonna be alright." "Will it?"

Mark threaded his fingers through Dark's mused hair, smoothing it down like he's seen Wilford do so many times before. "Yes. It's going to take some time, but it will be alright. Remember, I've been through this too." Dark did remember; he remembered that their roles had been reversed when he lost his friend and he understood just how difficult moving on can be sometimes. "You...you two won't mind if I stayed with you? Un...Until I can..."  _Until I can face going into his room._ He wanted to move the things from Wilford's bedroom into his own, but he was too scared to even get close to the room right now.

"Of course you can." Amy nodded in agreement as she wiped away some of the tears from his face, Mark sweeping away the rest. "Come on. How does some coco and a movie sound? The others will be there too." Dark, after long, grueling weeks, finally gave them a tiny little smile. "I...I'd like that." Amy slipped her arms off Dark's body before taking one of his hands; Mark took the other and Dark still had that itty-bitty smile on his lips as they led him away from Wilford's grave and back to Mark's car.

William smiled from where he stood, the tingle of the spirit world strange on his skin. "Do you think he'll be okay?" A woman asked and he turned to her, a little grin on his face. "It will take time, Celine. But, I believe Damien will be alright." The petite woman stood next to William, leaning her head against his shoulder; he wrapped his hand around her waist, his cheek resting on top of her head. "Are you okay with giving him your powers?" William chuckled softly. "What? To be able to basically teleport to wherever he pleases? Yes, I'm fine with it." "And your other power?" William sighed. "I...don't know. It just depends on how he reacts to it."

Wilford had one other power that he was able to keep secret from Darkiplier: he could return the color back to his skin. Yes, naturally, Damien did regain some color on his cheeks and to his cock when he aroused, but William could gift him with his normal pigment. He's only done it when the man was blindfolded so he didn't know, but William wanted to give his lover one last blessing before he passed away; which he did when he touched his cheek. It will take sometime, a few months at least, before the effects finally kick in. "...Come now. It's best that you don't linger here for too long." "I'll be able to come back, right?" Celine's lips curved into a smooth smile. "Yes. When anyone you love comes to your grave, you can return." William released a breath at the news, taking Celine's hand and following her as she lead him away from the graveyard and back to the manor that all of them were destined to return to.


End file.
